


6 p.m.

by Traviosita9124



Series: Hour by Hour [18]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, High School AU, secret dating au, teenagers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: Fitz stood in the middle of the quiet lab, hands propped on his hips and foot tapping as he stared down at the beaker before them, willing the electroplating to go faster. It was either that or stare at Jemma, who was leaning over the lab bench and working on her portion of the lab report as they waited, looking for all the world entirely oblivious to him.





	6 p.m.

Fitz stood in the middle of the quiet lab, hands propped on his hips and foot tapping as he stared down at the beaker before them, willing the electroplating to go faster. It was either that or stare at Jemma, who was leaning over the lab bench and working on her portion of the lab report as they waited, looking for all the world entirely oblivious to him. For which Fitz was grateful, because it meant she didn’t notice the few times he gaze slipped from the experiment to her. Namely her ass, not that he could really be blamed, not with the way she was leaned over. He might have been imagining it, but Fitz could have sworn she’d rolled her skirt even higher than it’d been in class that day and he could almost see the edge of her-

 

“Stop that.”

 

Fitz gave an involuntary jerk and glared at the back of Jemma’s head as he was pulled from his reverie about what, exactly, the Headmaster’s daughter may or may not be wearing beneath her skirt. 

 

“Stop wha’?” 

 

He winced as he realized his tone was far more defensive than it should have been and Jemma looked back at him over her shoulder. Even with her face partially obscured by her shoulder, Fitz could see her arched brow and easily imagined the smirk that typically accompanied it. He’d seen it often enough, after all, whenever Jemma dressed down someone in class who’d gotten out of hand. He’d been on the receiving end of it often enough, and Fitz found he disliked it more now than usual. 

 

Mostly because he had the sinking feeling Jemma knew exactly what he’d been thinking about. 

 

“The tapping, Fitz. Stop it. It won’t make the process go any quicker. Find something productive to do instead.”

 

“This is bullshit,” Fitz muttered, even as he plopped onto the stool next to Jemma. She rolled her eyes at him and focused on the lab report before her. “Y’ know it’s bullshit, Simmons. Faraday is easy. We could have done the report withou’ even comin’ in.”

 

“Yes, but that would be  _ cheating _ ,” she admonished him. “And we could have been done earlier, if someone had been available right after school…”

 

“No’ my fault I can’t ge’ away with murder around here like some people an’ had t’ serve my detention.”

 

Jemma straightened to her full height, leaving her momentarily taller than Fitz, and gave him a look that could easily rival his mother in terms of silencing him. 

 

“It  _ is _ your fault that you and Hunter decided to ‘edit’ the cheer squad’s rally signs.”

 

“Still can’t prove  _ we  _ were th’ ones who did it,” Fitz grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

 

“Fitz, there are a good number of people who would enjoy a prank like that, but only two who would actually go through with it. Think of it as a compliment that you were the first students they thought of.” 

 

While her statement was well within the party line that Fitz would expect from the Head’s daughter, the soft smile playing on her lips was most certainly approving, and he rather predictably puffed a bit in response. 

 

“The reaction from th’ squad was great, though. No’ sure I’ve ever seen anyone go that shade o’ puce before.” 

 

“Yes, Will was rather upset,” Jemma said, finishing his thought and giving Fitz the exact bit of information he’d been fishing for with his comment. “He was positively spitting for days.”

 

Despite the fact that her boyfriend had been so angered by the stunt, Jemma herself didn’t seem to mind so much. If the look she was giving him was anything to go by, Fitz would say that she found Will’s frustration just as amusing as he did. That was a victory Fitz hadn’t expected. 

 

They fell into silence for a bit, with Fitz content to watch as Jemma went back to checking over his parts of the report now that she was done with hers. It was only when he found himself admiring the way her hair curled behind her ear and the freckles dotting her nose and chin that Fitz forced his eyes back onto the paper and not his lab partner.

 

“Thank God, results!” 

 

Jemma’s sudden exclamation startled him, as did the way she threw her arm around his shoulders as she stood once more. Leaning around her, Fitz got a clear view of their setup. It was faint, but there was an undeniable layer of copper forming on the brass key that was suspended in the beaker, just as there should be. Fitz felt Jemma lean into him a bit more and he instinctively responded in kind, his arm wrapping around her waist.

“Perfec’! We’ll actually get out o’ here before we we graduate. How about a plate o’ chips at th’ diner? My treat.” 

 

Fitz tilted his head to smile at her, only to find himself startling close to Jemma and staring directly at her lips. Her perfectly pink, soft lips. He licked his own as he sucked in a breath, his gaze darting between Jemma’s mouth and her eyes. Her eyes were trained on his mouth as well, and Fitz leaned forward just a fraction more as her hand settled at the base of his neck, her fingers gently probing into his curls. 

 

“Jemma,” Fitz breathed, trying to give her a chance to pull away. She wasn’t like the girls he’d dated before, and he couldn’t imagine that she’d be okay with him stealing a kiss while she had a boyfriend. 

 

Still, Jemma’s only response was to lean toward him, and damned if Fitz was going to let the opportunity to kiss her pass him by. He tightened the arm he had around her waist, bringing Jemma flush against him as he leaned up, his eyes slipping shut in anticipation of the feeling-

 

The shrill ringing of her mobile broke the silence in the lab, causing them both to start. Jemma jumped away from him as though she’d been burned and quickly rifled through her bag for the offending device. 

 

“It’s my father- I- I need to go.” Jemma gave Fitz an apologetic look as she packed up her bag. “I’m sorry to do this, but do you mind cleaning up? I was supposed to be home a half hour ago, and if I don’t leave now, he’ll come looking for me.”

 

Fitz gave her the best grin he could manage and waved off her explanations. “It’s fine. Really. I can manage this if y’ don’t mind finishing’ th’ report.”

 

The smile Jemma gave him was dazzling - even more so with her cheeks flushed pink - and Fitz found his heart speeding up in response. 

 

“Fair’s fair, I suppose. Thanks, Fitz!”

 

With a quick pat on the shoulder, Jemma flew out of the lab, leaving Fitz behind to start dismantling the lab setup. Alone, and truth be told, more intrigued by a girl than he’d been in a while. 

 

And if he replayed their near-kiss a few dozen times in his head as he did so, well, that could be his little secret. 


End file.
